


You Really Do Love Being Spanked

by stuck_as_sarah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Castiel, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_as_sarah/pseuds/stuck_as_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went a little nuts with this. Just porny destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Really Do Love Being Spanked

“Castiel?” Dean called out, rubbing his sleepy eyes with a slight pout to his lips. “Yes, Dean, I'm in the kitchen.” Castiel's lips quirked into a smile as he saw Dean in his tight blue boxers with his long green robe that went down to his pair of grey slippers. As Cas caught the worried glance in Dean's eyes flicker to relief he said, “Come here,” and stretched out both arms to invite Dean into an embrace. Dean gave a light sweet smile and scrapped his slippers along the floor towards Cas till his arms wrapped around his waist tightly and he squeezed. His chest pressed into Cas', their hips connecting as Castiel's hands gripped each shoulder, his arms tightening more around Dean's back. Castiel felt heat throughout his chest and stomach and a small smile grew along with chills through his spine when Dean lifted his head, that was buried in Cas' shoulder, brushing his stubble along his cheek to lightly speak into his ear. “I thought you left. You were gone when I woke up.” Cas could practically hear the pout in his voice and he moved a hand up to the back of Dean's neck and brushed his fingers lightly on the small hairs there causing Dean's eyes to flutter shut and a soft sigh to come out. “You know I wouldn't leave you Dean, not without talking to you first.” Cas pulled Dean back so he could look at him while he said with a fond smile, “And I'm sure even then you wouldn't let me leave without you.” Dean gave a small laugh and shyly looked down at his feet, probably knowing the truth in the statement, both hands still resting on Castiel's waist. “Come on Dean, let's go back to bed,” and Cas grabbed hold of one of Dean's hands and lead him to their room, softly stroking his thumb along Dean's hand as they walked together. When they entered Cas shut the door lightly behind Dean and turned to see him standing a few steps from the bed looking at Castiel expectantly as if looking for orders or direction. Cas just smiled lightly at him and placed a hand softly on Dean's cheek and caressed the stubble there, letting the tingling feeling and electricity run through him with every stroke starting at his fingers and running all throughout him. Dean's eyes were shut and he was humming quietly with every light touch of Cas' fingers. He opened his eyes at the feel of Cas approach a step closer, now inches from being pressed into him, and Cas moving the hand on his cheek to the base of his neck wrapping around there and giving a light pull towards him. Dean watched Cas' eyes throughout this and watched them lock onto his lips and he parted them, letting Cas pull him closer and lowering his own gaze to Cas' lips before they came together, their bodies molding into each other. Everything warmed up even more inside Castiel as Dean's hands rested on his hips and grabbed tight fists of his shirt and tugged him even closer, groaning into the kiss as it deepened with each move of the others lips becoming sloppy and fast with tongues darting around each other and smoothing through the corners of their mouths, exploring everywhere as if it was the first time again. Cas' other hand ran up Dean's arm to his shoulder as the hand on his neck moved up to grab hold of the short strands of Dean's hair pulling him back roughly making Dean gasp along with the wet release of their lips.  


Keeping a hold on Dean's hair, he moved his other hand to Dean's chest savoring the long moan he received with the tortuous slide down the front of Dean to his boxers where his cock was pressing through the thin cotton against Cas' side begging for attention while they had kissed and Dean had rutted up into his hip. With his palm Cas gave a light rub and added some pressure to Dean and was rewarded with Dean's long eyelashes fluttering, his eyes shutting closed and back open again, with a choked off groan, returning the heated lust-filled gaze with Cas and holding it as his hips buck up into his hand and Cas continued to rub his palm against him with each desperate thrust he gave. " _Mmm_ how much do you want to bet I could make you come just like this, _hmm_? Just humping into my hand?" Cas breathed out letting the heat of the words brush onto Dean's lips, continuing the motions with his hand keeping a hard grasp on Dean's hair tugging a bit waiting for a response and wanting to hear another groan from Dean. "A whole lot Cas," Dean panted out, letting his hips search for the slightest bit of friction in Cas' hand teasing him through the thin fabric, feeling pleasure jolt through him with each move of his hips and rub of Castiel's hand. Cas held onto the hot thought of letting Dean continue to rut into him till he felt his warm come soak into his boxers turning the blue darker creating a wet patch, but Cas reluctantly moved his hand to Dean's hip and with the whine, Dean wouldn't admit to making, pulled him in to feel Dean instantly start rubbing his warm covered cock into his hip. Dean looked desperate and already debauched and fucked out. Castiel gave an evil smirk at the thought of how they haven't even gotten started yet and what he would look like after before giving Dean a wet kiss and releasing the grasp on his hair to move both hands to place a finger from each in the hem of his boxers to run back and forth slightly passing over the head of Dean's cock as he did so, pulling them back to tease Dean more with the brush of cold air he got against him as he pulled the fabric back just to continue moving his fingers along the elastic band.  


“C'mon Cas, don't be such a tease," Dean whined at him trying to hold his eyes open to stare at Castiel with his stomach flutter at the light touches he gave him. "But Dean, what if I enjoy teasing you? You just look so pretty and desperate for it." Cas growled at him, moving to kiss along his jaw to his neck and give a sharp bite making Dean gasp and whine more. "I am desperate for it, c'mon Cas, please," Dean begged in hopes to stop the torturous movements of Cas' hands and just touch him. "What are you asking for _hm_? What is it you're so desperate for Dean?" Dean groaned with frustration but gave in, each nip of Castiel's teeth on his neck causing his legs to feel weak, and he let out, breathless, "God Cas, you know I want you. God want everything, all of you. Want you inside me, all the time. You drive me crazy Cas." Castiel gave an appreciative groan at his words and licked a stripe up Dean's neck feeling his stubble on his tongue and with a last bite and delicious moan from Dean, that he felt vibrate in his throat and exhilarate him, he gave a tug on his boxers and once again let the cool air brush against Dean but pulled them roughly down this time to rest on his thigh just for Dean to wriggle out of them and fall to his ankles.  


Cas groaned along with Dean when he grabbed him and felt how hard he was, eliciting soft gasps, moans being trapped in his throat and cut off by kisses as he stroked him slowly, feeling Dean thrust up into his hand continually. "You like that, _hm_?" Cas said in a tone that showed how powerful and in control he felt in those moments, so easily being able to take and give pleasure to Dean. "God, baby, you know I do." Dean let out mid-groan when Castiel stroked upward to run his thumb along his slit to catch some precome on it while added pressure to the base before sliding his hand down to rub his thumb along the underside of him softly rubbing around getting him wet all over with his own precome. He gave a stroke upward lingering a bit and squeezing around the head before letting go to shuck off his own brief and spit into his hand to return it back to Dean and continue his stroking. Dean's head lolled back and his mouth fell open while he groaned loudly as Cas reached around to dig his fingers into his ass and pull him closer to rub himself along Dean's hips leaving trails of his own wet precome just to slide around in. He continued rubbing his closed fist slowly up and down Dean while his other hand moved to trace his middle finger around his hole just for him to stop and snap his hand over Dean's mouth and push him against the nearest wall as an almost yelp came out of Dean. "Now Dean, you know you've got to be quiet. I love those pretty sweet moans out of you, but you don't want to wake Sam up now do you?" Dean gave a tiny nod and Cas could feel a little whimper rolls up Dean's throat and vibrate in his palm. Castiel gave a small smirk before moving the hand on his dick to a hip to flip him around and push Dean closer into the wall with his palm still tight around his mouth then leaned to rub his rough cheek against his earlobe before saying in a deep growl, "Let's see how quite you can be, huh? See if you can be a good boy and keep your pretty mouth shut." Cas was rubbing his hand down Dean's back and in between his cheeks to tease around his hole causing his to bite his pink lips and give a small whine while bucking his hips backward in an attempt to get closer to his fingers.  


Dean's chest was pressed against the wall with both hands and forearms flat on it with his ass curve out towards Cas. He let out the sweetest choked off cry when Castiel knelt and put both thumbs on the side of his hole to let a hot breathe against him and back away a moment to watch it clench around nothing before leaning in an licking a wet stripe up with the flat of his tongue, going slowly while on his hole the fast up his back with the tip of his tongue leaving a rough bite on his back. He kissed his way back down till he was kneeling behind Dean, biting all along his back and now his ass leaving little marks and a whimpering shaky Dean behind. He let his breathe out on Dean's hole while he spoke, " _Mmm_ look at you, you want my tongue in your ass baby? _Hmm_?" All that he got in return was a choked little groan and a push of Dean's hips backwards toward him. "What's that Dean? I didn't hear you. You want me to eat you out, huh?" Castiel smirked as Dean shook while he spoke and rubbed his fingers along his hole. "God _yes_ ," he panted trying to keep his voice to a whisper, "Please Cas, I want it so bad." His legs were so wobbly and everything was hot with so much attention centered on him and he felt sweat cooling on his back. Dean had the side of his face against the wall and strained to turn his head enough to see Cas knelt between his legs and he felt his face heat up seeing him staring at his hole holding his ass cheeks apart with his hands and his thumbs keeping him opening. Dean had to drag his teeth along his lower lip keeping the groan inside at the sight and the sudden feel of Castiel's fingers digging into his ass cheeks before he felt his hot breathe once more and then a wet tongue lightly circle him. Cas gave small flicks of his tongue then pushed it as far as he could in, wiggling around then pulling out and shoving it back in. He grabbed Dean's hips hard feeling the hot skin underneath his palms and spit coat along Dean and onto his chin. He could feel cold sweat all along him and smell Dean everywhere. He wanted to lick every part of him, all up his back and the beads of sweat falling down it. Castiel looked up to catch Dean take a hand from the wall to cover his own mouth and groan into his palm and he stared up at him continuing the movements of his tongue while moving a hand to stroke himself then squeeze the base of his cock before stopping to suck his index finger into his mouth and pushing it into Dean with an instant in and out motion with his tongue flicking around and moving underneath along his perineum and slicking up his balls. He lifted himself enough to spit above his finger and twist it around to catch it and push in two fingers easing in returning to his kneeling position. He had a beautiful view there and he watched his movements moving a hand to roll Dean's balls in his hand letting Dean's hips fuck back into his fingers. Cas had his face on one of Dean's cheeks rubbing his stubble on it and letting out heavy breathe to his fingers and Dean's hole, "God, Cas, I cant-" Dean stopped to give a soft sigh when Castiel kissed his ass cheek and hummed out, "What is it Dean?" Cas kneaded his finger into Dean's ass keeping his other hand fucking his fingers into Dean curving them just right and continuing a fast rough pace, "Cas, god, you've gotta, _hnnghh_... You've got to stop... I don't want to come like this."  


Dean was panting heavily and barely covering his moans. Castiel stood, slowly pulling his fingers from Dean, and pressed himself along Dean's back pushing him into the wall more and digging a hand into his hip. He got a rough grasp on Dean's hair and pulled his head back slightly as he rubbed his aching hard cock between Dean's cheeks and he could feel the wet spit all over, smearing it onto himself and he rocked his hips. "How do you want to come, _hmm_?" Castiel whispered in Dean's ear, leaning to take small nips of his jaw and neck moving on to his back and shoulders feeling Dean's soft sighs as he did. "Cas, _mmm_ , god, fuck me already." He moved the hand on Dean's hip to hold his cock and move the head around Dean's hole, watching Dean bite hard into his pretty pink lip, but letting out a deep moan when he moved the head up and down. Cas bent to spit a last time over Dean's hole rubbing it around then spitting into his hand and stroking his dick making him hiss through his teeth. He nipped Dean's earlobe and put a hand on the side of the wall, leaning forward to lick the shell of Dean's ear, leading his cock into Dean pressing the head slowly in and huffing out into his ear, "Ask and you shall receive." In any other moment Dean swore he would've lost it laughing hearing Cas say that, but now his cock was dripping along the wall and he was putting every ounce of him into keeping all the loud moans down in his throat as Cas pushed in more and more and he had to hold still to keep his hips from thrusting back into Castiel taking all of him. Castiel's hips were right against Dean's ass and he lowered his forehead to rest on Dean's shoulder and take in the heat encasing him.  


Dean clenched once around Cas before he pulled his hips forward, pulling Cas out just slightly, then pushing back into his hips taking all of him. He continued in a slow pace, his cock rubbing into the wall then fucking himself back onto Castiel's cock. Dean was moving rapidly panting and sweating all over. He was so red and blushing at how needy he must've looked, but god he wanted it. Dean only slowed a bit when Cas dug his fingers into his hip and continued to move him so he was coming off his cock just to thrust back down. Castiel moved his other hand to grab hard onto his other hip and dug his nails in and started thrusting back, fucking hard into Dean as he fucked back into him. Dean let out little yelps and no longer held back and was groaning uncontrollably. Castiel thrust into him hard and held his hips onto him and gave a hard smack into Dean's ass leaving it red, "I told you to be quiet." Dean whimpered and attempted to wriggle his hips in Cas' grasp only making him dig his nails in more, growl, and clamp a hand across his mouth, "Don't make me have to punish you." In that moment Dean was extremely grateful for Cas' hand over his mouth cause he let out a hoarse groan into his palm at the thoughts of being knelt over Castiel's lap and getting his ass spanked beet red. Cas thrust hard into Dean carrying the truth in what he said and how he'd love to come through with it. Dean just kept moaning into Cas' hand and Castiel continued a brutal pace fucking in and out of Dean and hummed out, "You know, I bet you'd like that wouldn't you? Spanking my bad boy, leaving red prints all over that pretty ass. Wouldn't be much of a punishment with how you'd probably fuck yourself into my thigh with every slap? I bet you'd come all over my leg just from me spanking you." Cas took the deep groan as a yes and kept his rough pace accepting each push of Dean's hips back into his. "You like being spanked, huh?" Dean tried to nodded his head as best he could and moaned even more. Cas gave a hard thrust and then slap a hard smack onto his cheek watching the red hand print fade and giving another smack to see the red print reappear. Castiel felt each moan in his hand covering Dean's mouth with each hard spank. Dean was clenching sporadically around him and Cas kept up his pace give a few hard thrust and two last slaps feeling how each one cause Dean to clench hard around him and thrust a last time shoving deep into Dean and shooting inside him. Dean gave a deep moan and the warm feel of Cas' come inside him and whimpered when Cas reached around to his spent cock and chuckled, "Already came all over the wall, look at that, you really do love being spanked."


End file.
